She will be loved
by SteamFriedDumpling
Summary: It had been almost 2 years since they broke up. Everything had been going fine in his lie, now that they were apart. While her life had been nothing but lies behind the perfect smile she wears.Re uploaded..hope my readers from PZPC would like this one too
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I certainly and regretfully don't own GSD and their respective characters… Damnit I wish I did so I could do whatever I please with them. And I wouldn't be this low life creature struggling for allowance…Hmp! But Honestly, I owe Bandai, Sunrise and the Fukuda and his gang for creating GS/D and their characters even though if some scenes sucks…v Peace dude, Peace!**_

_**Special thanks to Aikka88 for beta reading my Fix **_

* * *

****

_**Prologue: That Fateful Night**_

Here she was, all drunk and dazed, a complete opposite of the ever so Perfect representative everybody knows. Her hair was a complete mess, and her face, all lined with stress. Her breath smells strongly of alcohol and her dress was as shabby as it could be. Nobody knows this state, even her own family. Not even Kisaka, Mana or Kira. She didn't want them to worry about her. Its enough that she had been, once... to _him_.

_Him.. _

The Man who nearly died because of her irresponsible acts. The memories of that day were as vivid as the azure sky, as if it just happened yesterday.

It happened one fateful night, in the middle of their almost daily arguments. Things were not going easy between them ever since she found lipstick stains on his hanky and a scent of a woman's perfume inside his car. Adding that suspicious closeness he has with that Meyrin, her jealousy flared up, ending in hopeless, endless arguments.

"How many times do I have to tell you there's nothing between us!" He was yelling now, his fist slamming the steering wheel of his car.

"Then explain all those things to me! I'm not stupid Athrun! And all those rumors I've been hearing about..." More shouting.

"So you're listening to rumors now? You can't even trust me anymore eh!"

"How can I trust you if you cant even tell me the truth!"

"And what truth you want from me? Me admitting I have an affair with her? WTF! Even if it's not true? I'm not crazy!"

"It's obvious! Those look in your eyes! Your sudden coldness to me! You even sometimes ignore me whenever we meet in the hallways!""

"Goddamnit Cagalli! Whaddya expect from me? Go all mushy with you despite the fact you're always nagging me? And what the crap is that 'look' you're saying? "

"Don't deny it! If you will just be true to me and say that you don't want this freaking relationship, then fine! It's over then. But Noo-- You still have to go parading with her around!"

Calming down, he looked at her, and in his softest voice, he spoke. "So, you're ok with us breaking? I mean, if it's like this every day, chances are, we'll just soon end up hurting each other, not only emotionally, but also mentally and physically. So.. I think it's best if we just end this...nonsense."

"I'm fine with it! That's much better than being backstabbed! I'm leaving!" She took her purse and hastily went out of the car, in the middle of the night, parked in the darkest part of the parking space. She slammed the door shut and started her way into the dark.

"Hey! Come back here! I didn't mean I'm not going to--"

It was too late, despite the brightness his headlights gave; she had completely disappeared in the night.

"Damn!"

-----------------------------------

She found herself sulking under the old tree, with only the moonlight to light her place. She was crying herself out, angry with his past actions. And blaming that Damn Meyrin for breaking them apart. She was so upset that she didn't noticed the pairs of eyes looming over her under the shadows. Not until when they made their presence known to her by grabbing her by her wrist, twisting it in.

"Let go! Who are you!"

"Ahhh the beautiful Princess of ORB...Whatta luck. Do you know how many time I've been fantasizing about you in my sleep?" A disgusting slurping sound was heard as the shadow continued twisting her wrist. The malicious tone of the voice told her what was coming.

"You're hurting me! I said let go!" She tried kicking the shadow, hammering her fist against her unseen foe, but ominous hands started groping at her body, sending millions of goossebumps to her whole body.

"Stop! Help me someone!" Tears were brimming in her eyes. One by one, the buttons on her shirt were ripped off, with each ominous hands exploring every curve and valley of her body. The powerful hands that twisted her wrist earlier now pinned against the tree's trunk, both of her hands, locked her.

"Aaahh-- such delight it is to have found you.. you don't know how much excited I am now, just having you like this." Another voice came, much disgusting than the first one.

"Nooh..Please..help me..."

Her hair stood up on its ends as another shadow creep up behind her, sniffing her hair in the most despicable way.

"Hahahaha, shall we take turns on her? It'll be so much fun! Or maybe...we can keep her as our pet! " Another voice came in, a menacing tone .

"Noo...stop it! Athrun!"

"ooh Imagine that! Our own Pet! Too bad for your boyfriend then..." A crisp laugh came, as a disgusting spray of saliva came in to her face as she felt someone was kissing her in her neck.

"Noo..Please...no please please...no..." Her voice was trembling in pure horror, a burning sensation filling her whole body.

Her blouse had come off, with the evening chill bracing her exposed flesh. As the hands kept on invading her, the last thought on her mind was asking Athrun for forgiveness.

"Tee hee! Lets try unhooking this lacy bra of yours..hmm? Since I don't think your Boyfriend would mind..."

"Please..stop..Nooo..."

Fingers started to work their way to her bra's lock, as another set of fingers try to open her jeans.

"Noo.. please.. I'm begging you..please stop..."Tears were rolling down her cheeks, a tongue licked it sending chills to her body. ""Noo...Please..."

"Let Her go!" A familiar voice boomed over, making the ominous hands halt. A bright light coming from the source of the voice appeared, shedding light to reveal her attackers. It was the 3 convicted rapist that escaped from prison, all of which are coordinators, and are former soldiers. All of them, sporting raven black hair, a scarred visage and a intimidating physique. They all looked alike to her, as dark shadows lined their faces.

"Oohh-- Scary..The Ever so famous Athrun Zala! Woot Woot! So your prince did came eh?"The man gave her a deep savage kiss, a very painful kiss that bruised her lips as it invaded her. She closed her eyes, praying that this is just a nightmare that she can forget about.

"I said stop it!" 2 loud shots were heard and the next thing she saw the man who was kissing her was whimpering in pain, clutching his bloody shoulders. His companions angered by what he did to their comrade, jumped at him all at once. 2 shots were fired and one of the prisoners went down. But it wasn't over yet.

She wanted to help but she was frozen in shock and pure horror to what just happened to her and to what was happening now.

"Athrun..."

She watched Athrun wrestle the prisoner with his gun, with fists flying at each other. The man fought hard and was soon on top of Athrun, delivering blows to his face, as he tried to take the gun from him. Athrun, however, kept his hold and with his free hand, he able to knock the man off him, thus regaining his composure.

But the man wasn't to give up. A glinting blade told Athrun about this and he swiftly fired a shot, aiming for the man's dagger, but he was too late.

"No..this isn't happening.."

The cold blade had found his flesh, drawing blood, as it plunged it self deeper into his flesh. A searing blinding pain drowned him, making him almost lose his grip on the gun.

_No. I cant. I cant..._

"Looks like your Boyfriend ran out of luck now, dear princess... now.. where were we?" The vile man with his shoulders both shot, had regained his strength and was now towering the shocked Cagalli.

He started nuzzling her cold sweating neck, hastily undoing her jeans. Sweaty hands started to mauling her breast, squeezing, twisting them painfully, making tears pool in her eyes.

The other man who just stabbed Athrun saw this and immediately lunged at his companion, grabbing him away from her, then repeatedly stabbing him in the stomach. Blood sprayed on her violated body, trembling uncontrollably at the scene she just witnessed.

The man kicked his dying companion, to check if he was still mobile then proceeded to his prized. He started to kiss her savagely, bruising her lips, as his hands did the same mauling on her breast as the first one did. The putrid smell of the man's breath flared her nostrils, as she quietly gripped the grass under her.

_She wanted to die now. She prayed that this man would just kill her now._

The man continued his way, with his hand, slowly going down, down, towards her undone jeans. She closed her eyes, biting her lips so hard that it started to bleed.

Down, Down.. the man's questing hand is almost there...

Down, a little more closely...

When a loud shot filled the air, and the man halted his movements, falling limply on his back. blood seeped out of his still form, his eyes slowly closing.

"Are you all right?" it was Athrun, barely standing up, with his hand clutching his bleeding side.

Only a shocked, tear-stained face nodded back at him. "Good".

He dropped his gun on his side and fumbled at his pocket for his phone, dialing Kira's number.

"Kira..need your help. been stabbed, Cagalli nearly raped...Help us..." At that, Athrun fell on the ground, with her blacking out.

--

She woke up surrounded by the worried faecs of Kisaka, Mana, Lacus and Kira. She had been asleep for 4 days and they were all worried about her.

"Anou..where's Athrun..How is he?" She tried sitting up, looking around for any signs of Athrun around.

"Uh.. Cagalli..He's fine...He already discharged himself yesterday." Kira did the answering. Mana left hastily, as if she was about to cry. Kisaka went after her.

"Oh.. I see..where is he now?"

"Cagalli...dont be surprised ok?" Lacus squeezed her weakened hand for comfort.

"She simply nodded and smiled 'yes'

"Lacus, he left for PLANTS last night. He said, he'll just only hurt you and its better if you don't see him again."

* * *

_**Wahhh!**_

_**There you have it! Before you go out with your weapons to hunt me down, please RXR and wait for the whole story to finish…**_

_**Then I'll let you have my throat..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I certainly and regretfully don't own GSD and their respective characters… Damnit I wish I did so I could do whatever I please with them. And I wouldn't be this low life creature struggling for allowance…Hmp! But Honestly, I owe Bandai, Sunrise and the Fukuda and his gang for creating GS/D and their characters even though if some scenes sucks…v Peace dude, Peace!**_

_**Special thanks to Aikka88 for beta reading my Fix **_

* * *

****

_**Chapter 1: I'm still not over you**_

She downed her first painkillers that morning to soothe her throbbing head. Judging by the bottles scattered on the floor, she went overboard again, resulting in one heck of a headache. She wanted to go back to bed, but the conference and her brother's wedding is something she can't afford to miss. Especially Kira and Lacus' wedding. They had been planning this for almost half a year now, and she already said yes. So whether she liked it or not, she has to go. Not because she was forced or something but it was because seeing her brother and her friend finally realizing their dream is one of the most important thing in her life.

So with a heavy head, she drag herself to her tub and soaked for at least 30 minutes, took a cold shower to shock her headache out and proceeded to pick out her clothes for that day.

The conference with the EAF Committee was the first thing that day. It'll go for at least two hours and a half then, after that, she'll have at least 3 hours of free time, and 2 and half hours to prepare for the wedding.

Sigh.

She dons the usual maroon suit and headed out, trying to concentrate on her speech platform for that day. But there was something on her mind that kept on distracting her. Or to be specific, someone.

Damn it.

She tucked her speech platform back to her portfolio. This is going nowhere. This started since she got that invitation to visit Aprilius 9 this coming week for another meeting, and a chance to 'disrupt' the honeymoon of her twin brother.

Great.

Aprillius 9.

Is where that guy is currently living.

With that girl.

Just peachy.

She doesn't know what reaction will she have if ever she gets the chance to meet him. But most probably, she won't throw herself to him, begging him to come back to her. No. She won't do that. She isn't that insane yet. Even though that's been what her mind had been yelling at her.

The conference ended a bit early than expected. The usual agreement with the Alliance was just re-discussed, finalizing some treaties and regulations that will soon be passed. It ended an hour earlier, allowing her more time to relax.

She was able to passed thru the conference without making any mistakes, as expected of her, as the youngest Representative. So perfect in every way. Well.. That's what they thought.

They didn't know she was still crying herself to sleep every night, with a shot glass by her side. They didn't know that she still hopes for that day when he would knock at her door, and take her into his arms, telling her that he's sorry and he still loves her. They didn't know that she still longs for his kisses, the warmth of his body, the scent of his perfume, and his unique sense of humor. They did know that she still waits for his calls, losing herself in the illusion of him ever coming back.

Well, they don't.

And certainly, he's not coming back.

He's getting engage by this coming month to her. And soon, he'll be forever out of her reach. But, she's happy for them. At least they found that they are really meant for each other and he isn't the one for her after all. Maybe it was really Yuna that was for her and nobody else.

Well...Goddamnit. She'll rather commit suicide then, if that's the case. Right now, she doesn't give a damn who was meant for her. What matters now is what the hell she's going to wear. For all she cares, is that she'll never going to wear that frilly dress Mana-san gave to her. She'll just have to force herself to wear what Lacus gave to her. A deep cut V-neck tube dress made from green silk with a white lace tied at the bosom.

She bit her tongue. Now, she's really pissed.

------

The wedding came, with Lacus wearing that pink and white off shoulder trailing gown, with cherry blossoms embroidered by her breast and at the hem of her skirt. From her pink fancy tied hair, an off white thin veil demurely hiding her face transparently from view. Kira on the other hand wore a Navy blue Chinese collar suit, with the cuff links she gave to him as a present last year. He sported a golden clip on his chest, same as the one on Lacus' hair, an idea, he himself thought of. Nice one Kira.

The other attendees were the couple, Mwu-san (kept on winking on Kira for some reasons that earned an elbow from his wife) and Murrue-san who are expecting their first born by the end of the year and, also rumored to have 'oriented' Lacus about their honeymoon, Mrs. Caridad Yamato (who was already crying when she came in to the church) Gen. Amagi, Waltfield-san, Erica Simmons-san, Arnold Neumann, Da Costa-kun, Kisaka, Mana and Murdoch-san, along with the orphans. All look so formal in their own ways, making this simple little wedding a memorable one.

Kira blushed a bit as he took Lacus from Waltfield-san, with a very offbeat compliment from Mwu-san that earned him a pinch in the side. Rev. Malchio did the ceremonial service. Murrue-san started crying when the couple exchanged vows, earning a faint laugh from her husband who gained another elbow on his side.

The ceremony ended with a shy brushing of lips between the wedded couple, with the bride blushing red under her veil.

A small short reception was held at the Orphanage, catered by Caridad and the Orphans themselves. Everybody was very happy for the two newly weds, especially Mwu-san, who can't help himself teasing the poor couple.

She, however, was not present there, mentally speaking. Her mind was drifting somewhere else, not until a faint tap on the back called her mind back to the reception.

"Cagalli, are you ok?" It was Lacus, who was still flushed from all the teasing Mwu-san had been doing.

""uh..Yeah..How about you? You seem to be in heat, are you ok?"

"Uh..yeah..Just a bit nervous, that's all."

"Don't worry. It'll go just fine..Kira'll take care of you...if it hurts, that's fine too. As long as you don't hurt all the way, then, you'll be fine."

"Uh..Cagalli..You did this already haven't you? I mean with..."

"uh..yeah...He's a bit perverted at times and I always spoil him so... you know..."

"I see..."

"Heheheheh..Goodluck to you then..."

"Ahehehehe..Uhm.. Cagalli.. Are you fine with..uhm.. His upcoming engagement? You know,..."

"Dont worry, I'm fine. You shouldn't be worrying about me...Now..go back to your husband. He's getting brainwashed by Amagi and Mwu-san" She pushed Lacus back to the crowd, watching her scold her husband playfully.

_No Lacus...I'm not ok with that..I'm still not over him..._

* * *

_**Next chapter would surely have my foot 1 meter in the grave…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I certainly and regretfully don't own GSD and their respective characters… Damnit I wish I did so I could do whatever I please with them. And I wouldn't be this low life creature struggling for allowance…Hmp! But Honestly, I owe Bandai, Sunrise and the Fukuda and his gang for creating GS/D and their characters even though if some scenes sucks…v Peace dude, Peace!**_

_**Special thanks to Aikka88 for beta reading my Fix **_

* * *

****

**_Chapter 2: Are you thinking of her?_**

The moonlight flickered softly amongst the glass windows, slowly creeping inside the dark room. Two souls stirred amongst the darkness. Their sweat slicked bodies move against each other, undulating. The soft moans that echoed against the walls were now smothered, and a soft moist popping sound was heard.

"Athrun..." She twined her arms around his neck, bracing herself as he started to thrust fast and hard. His hands explored her valleys and hills, heightening her pleasure. He buried his face against the cleft of her breast, the scent of her body filling his nostrils. Her labored breathing matched his, his thrusts matched with his breathing. He transferred his body weight on his hands, pinning her underneath him. Watching her face grew taut as he moved inside her made him feel more excited. Yet somehow, it reminded him of someone, that doesn't concern this act.

"Athrunn..I can't hold it any longer..." Her back arched as they both reached their climax. Their body spasm together, their labored breathing rising and falling together. Gasping, Meyrin gave a breathless laugh, coaxing the drained Athrun on her chest. His breathing returned to normal now, softly fluttering against her bare skin, tickling her in the process.

"Athrun? Are you asleep?" She started stroking his hair, lulling him deeper to sleep.

"I'm tired...and I still have a meeting first thing in the morning so..." He gave a short deep kiss and withdrew from her depths. He stood up, picking up his scattered clothes from the floor.

"But..whattabout our appointment with our wedding planner? I know we're still on the planning stage of our engagement party but..."

"Look, it's not that our wedding will get cancelled if I don't go there right? And this meeting is much important than anything else. You do get my point, right?" He started putting on his clothes on the edge of the bed, his silhouette playing games on her mind.

"I understand..."Although she was hurt by his words, she hid it by burying her face against his naked back.

"Well then, I need to go back to my room now to prep up my things then. Goodnight. I'll call you first thing tomorrow..." At that he left her alone in the coldness of the night.

She gave a deep sigh. He was getting colder and colder as each day passes by. He prefers to sleep in his room alone now more often, saying that he needs to sometime to think about his work before going to sleep and doesn't want to bother her. Ever since he saw her in one of the newspaper, about her current project in ORB.

She thought that ever since they moved here in Aprilius, it would make him forget about _her faster. _Well it did. Only it didn't last forever.

He'd been acting strangely, his coldness and his sudden irritance on her was something she's been hiding all these months. And just last week, instead of calling out her name, it was _her_ name he called out, not hers.

All these she kept inside herself. All these pain she hid from other's view, even from her own sister. All for the thought that she doesn't want to bother her with her married life now with Shinn. Her aching heart was only nursed temporarily, whenever he was there beside her or making love to her, believing that she was just imagining that heartache she's been enduring.

But those silent tears couldn't say less. He still loves her, no matter what she tries to do; _she _will always be in his heart and mind.

She stood up, her bare body, basking under the moonlight, heading toward her dresser. She pulled her drawer and took a card underneath her clothes._ His _card. _He_, who had confessed _his _love to her despite her relationship with Athrun. He, to whom she had spent some nights, drowning in his embrace, in search for comfort from her pain. She knows this is wrong, but her desperation had led her to this path, and only in his arms she found comfort.

She knows that Athrun will soon leave her. For _her. _To be with the one he truly loves. And when that day comes, she doesn't know what to do. But for sure, _he _will be there to catch her.

* * *

Now now..please put down your weapons...Please read it until the end..and RXR if you have suggestions...wait for the ending before you slit my throat 


	4. Chapter 4

_********__Again,Special thanks to my very sweet friend Aikka (lacus) for beta reading this fix and to you guys who RXR my fix!_

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Thinking of Her_**

He closed the door behind him, throwing his tired form on his huge bed. To huge for one person alone. Just perfect for two people. And that thought has been running to his mind now, for a while now, but it wasn't Meyrin who was playing on his mind. It was someone else faraway. Someone he thought he had forgotten after all these years.

He didn't expect that by simply seeing her picture on a newspaper, would bring back all those vivid moments they have shared. From their carefree times to their intimate ones, up to their petty quarrels that soon led to their break up.

His hand unconsciously touched his scar on his abdomen. A reminder of that fateful night that he almost died. Not because of the wound, but because, she was breaking up with him. And the sight of her being harassed by somebody, ignited that pain in his heart.

He's sure of it now. He still loves her. Only there's Meyrin, who had almost dedicated her life to meet all his demands. Always trying her best to please him. And to make him forget everything about _her_.

Honestly, right now, he wanted to rush his way to ORB, take _her_ in his arms and drown _her_ in his kisses, telling _her _over and over again that he still loves _her_ and he wanted to be back with _her. _

_Or dial up her number,_and tell her he's sorry, and he still loves _her, _over and over, until _she_ forgives him and decides to get back with him. But of course, He isn't that insane yet to do such feat.

He did loved Meyrin. After all, who wouldn't fall in love with someone as dedicated and sweet as her. She was the one who help heal his heart and had woven it back, only to be crushed again by his dilemma.

"WTFH should I do with you Cagalli!" He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to shrug of the radiant smile of her that haunted his mind.

Aaargh! He mentally cursed his self, for his indecisiveness and for his stupidity. He need to fix this up before he completely makes a mess out of it.

And only one person he knew could help him. And he's currently here on Aprillius. With his wife that is. on their honeymoon.

Kira Yamato.

* * *

I know this one's is short but the upcoming ones are as longer than before! 

and please spare me your flames!

Just RXR, then criticize me, not flame me...


	5. Chapter 5

_********__Wai My first lemon fix! Wahehhehhe the fruit of my labor! So please dont kill me...spare me from your wrath!_

_********__Special thanks to my very sweet friend Aikka (lacus) for beta reading this fix and to you guys who RXR my fix!_

****

**_Chapter 4: Be true to yourself_**

It was their first official night as a married couple. It was kind of awkward for the two of them, especially Lacus, whose naivety and innocence is something to worry about when it comes to these things. She had been blushing and uneasy ever since they arrived in their hotel. So with the help of the veterans, Mwu-san and Murrue-san, they 'oriented' his poor wife on what should happen on their first night, with a detailed accounts.Actually, he was kind suspicious of the said 'orientation', knowing Mwu-san's reputation. But Murrue-san assured him, along with the calming smile given to him by his wife after she left the 'orientation room'.

Of course the last time he did this stuff was way back when he was in the Archangel, when Fllay was still alive. And it was her who guided him all through out their coupling. And, that was way long time ago.

He took a deep breath and entered their suite. He was half expecting her garbed in a ridiculous lingerie, one that he 'accidentally' saw in one of Murrue-san's drawers, courtesy of Mwu-san. But instead, she was in her usual lavender nightgown, with her hair tied in a messy state. Her hairline seems to be damp, a proof that she had just had her shower. And that warm smile of hers, still with faint traces of uncertainty welcomed him.

"I just had my shower. It's your turn. I already turn on the heater so if..." Kept on averting her gaze as she spoke, and her face was now more flushed before he left her to get some coffee down stairs. He was starting to feel bad for his poor wife, for having to go suffer the pangs of their first night.

"Lacus, there are other nights...we don't have to rush..."He took her weak form in his arms, and buried his face on her messy mane, inhaling the scent of lavender shampoo she was always fond of using.

"But...really..it's ok..I can do this..we both can...I'm fine...Murrue-san already told me." The warmth of her voice against his chest made him a bit excited. Well...to a certain part of him, to be more exact.

"Are you sure? You seemed all stressed out ever since we arrived here. I mean, I'm not forcing you to do this and..." What Lacus did made Kira cursed those couple that brainwashed his wife and thank them for 'orienting' her at the same time.

She pulled his head towards hers, claiming his lips in a deep soul searing kiss that made his think if this is the same Lacus he married. At first he hesitated but, after her tongue invaded his mouth like that, all his known self-control broke and he returned the kiss, with a much more deeper and passionate one. one that made them both lost their breath, as they continued.

Freeing his lips from hers, as they moved closer to the bed, he gripped her hair backwards, exposing the porcelain white throat to his desire.

"Kira." His name falling from her lips in a moan, as he nipped at the hollow of her throat. Nothing in the world sounded as beautiful as his name on her lips.

She made him feel alive again, more alive than ever, grateful for being able to meet her and be with her after all these times. He cherished everything about her, every second they are together. brought that burning feeling into his chest again, with a force unlike before. His need was desperate, he had never wanted anything in his life as much as he wanted her. And all of her. Now, tomorrow, always.

His hands found the silken barrier of her nightgown, slowly pushing it off her shoulder, baring her breasts to him, pert, hard and ready. He was starving as he feasted upon her flesh. Suckling first one then the other in desperation. His tongue lapped playfully against the puckered nub, drawing a gasps from her. Her breathing now labored as she panted and moaned as he helped himself to her body. She entwined her arms around his neck for support as her legs turned into jelly, no longer able to support her.

Cherishing the feeling of power he had over her, and the trust she gave him. He'd never hurt her, forever vowed that he'll always protect her , no matter what the cost, and she knew that. The gift she was giving him in her complete trust and her heart was more than he deserved.

Her hands upon his back kneading his muscles thrilled him. He had to feel them on his flesh. He sat up only long enough to rip away his own shirt before falling back on her to feast further. He ran his hands down her sides, exploring every curve and valley, pushing off her clothes in the process.

He found her treasured crest, with his fingers on autopilot, searching and exploring its wet depths, making her catch her breath. Her gasps of pleasure telling him whatever he was doing, he was doing it right. He was almost in paradise, everything about her made him want to cry out to the heavens.

His mouth coaxed her, his tongue exploring the warm depths of hers, as his thumb continued rubbing her sensitive flesh. Lacus gasped suddenly, her fingers on his shoulders tightening, the nails digging into his skin as her body spasmed and pushed against him. Pleased, Kira pulled her leg around his waist and let go of her knee to support her back, feeling the internal shudders against his hand and watching the surprise on her face blend into ecstasy.

Once her breathing became steady intakes instead of ragged gasps, he nuzzled against the sensitive sides of her breasts, startling another gasp out of her before he sat up to observe what he had wrought. Her face and her body were totally yielding, her eyes closed, her expression dreamy.

His member straining and throbbing now. Wanting to satisfy his need, and demanding immediate release. With a growl of frustration Kira stood and rid himself of the fabric constraining him. Lacus' eyes went wide with anticipation as Kira reveled himself to her in all his manly glory. A faint 'oh' escaped her lips as she viewed his entirety. Scooping her up and carrying her back to her bed.

Laying her down, then falling a top her in a mad rush of heated passion. Lips on hers with force, hands mauling and teasing her breasts as he positioned himself between her legs. This was it, and there was no turning back. Not that she wanted to, she had dreamed of this moment time and time again. In a blinding flash she felt him penetrate her and she cried out as he broke through her barrier. He froze.

"Lacus, I'm sorry. Didn't mean it to hurt you, we can stop if you want." He said, his voice gruff, and heavily laden with lust.

"I'm fine. Don't be sorry. Move." She gave her faintest smile, assuring him that everything's fine. She cried and gripping his back, digging her nails into his back.

Lacus, pressing her knees against his waist and twining her arms about his shoulders, locking their bodies together in the most intimate of embraces.

Moaning her name, Kira moved again, and again. Penetrating her with his member, and dragging out moan of ecstasy from her lips. Making her say his name again and again as he buried himself within her. He drove harder, losing himself in her siren's song, and his own growing urge to finish what he'd started.

Then she shook violently beneath him, pulling him in deeper, forcing her name from his lips in a cry of agony as he desperately fought for control. This time, Kira lost. He couldn't stand the warm, moist tightness around his manhood any longer, and he filled her with everything he was. Not just his seed, but his love, and at last, his happiness.

The tension spiraled out to a thin thread that finally snapped. Lacus screamed as she came this time, nails gouging into his back, but Kira's own shattering release prevented him from realizing his wounds for some time.

They collapsed together, sweat drenched bodies, shuddering, gleaming in the flickering moonlight. He wrapped himself around his treasure and held on tight. Burying his face onto her now sweat scented mane, as her sleepy form curled within his arms. "Are you awake Lacus?"

"Yes I am..."

"You seemed to be different a while ago, I'm just curious, what did those two told you?"

She looked at him, gave him a deep kiss and smiled again.

"They made me watch some shows about it. And explained every detail..Of course, it was only Murrue who was with me though..Mwu-san was sent on an errand so he wouldn't poke his nose."

"I see...So did you...err...enjoyed it?"

A crisp laugh escaped her lips as she laid another kiss on his lips. "What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes...So, care for another round?"

She smiled. "But I wanna be on top this time!"

"Uh..Sure.." Kira gave a sheepish grin as Lacus assumed her position, when a shrill ring filled the air, shattering all the wonderful feelings into million pieces.

"I'll go get it." Kira gave an apologetic grin as he took the offensive phone, clicking it on.

"Hello? Athrun?"

"Kira, are you busy?"

A loud grunt echoed through the receiver, confirming Athrun's thoughts.

"I'm sorry but...If you guys are free tomorrow, can we meet up? There's something I wish to discuss..."

The severity of his tone made Kira agree, without even asking his wife. After giving the time and place of their meeting, Kira hung up, turning to his confused wife.

"Is it about Cagalli?"

"yeah...I think so.."

"You ok with this?"

"She smiled. "There are still other nights Kira..."

* * *

again..dont sue me...

I'm a poor poor creature, struggling in this thing called life...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Again..I dont own GSD...**_

**_and special thanks to Aikka!_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 5: I'm not sure...yet... **_

The next morning Cagalli boarded her shuttle ahead of schedule. She wasn't able to sleep last night and she ran out of alcohol. Large eye bags hid themselves underneath a hefty amount of concealers as she tried crying herself to sleep again.

With her was a pile of gifts, those newly weds left behind in their haste and her fumbling secretary Shezcht.

Sigh.

This will be another long trip again...

----------------------

The newly weds arrived in their meeting spot in a very good mood. If those two are inseparable back then, now they are entwined much more.

Athrun found them in this way, with lacus giggling and blushing whatever Kira had just whispered to her just now. His confused look on his face made the two straighten up, with Lacus trying hard to suppress her giggles.

"I'll go straight to the point since you two seems to cant get enough of yourselves yet. It's about Meyrin and Cagalli."

"You breaking up with her?" Lacus was now able to suppress her giggles.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure how. I mean, she was the one who take good care of me for many times now, and I even owed her my life for that great escape I did back then. And now, I'm just going to end it just like that.. It'll be unfair to her."

"Yes it is unfair to her. And what does this concern my sister?"

"I'm still in love with her."

Lacus quickly shook Athrun's hands in congratulation as Kira frowned at him.

"Huh? What's wrong about what I just said?" He felt the butterflies in his stomach fluttering all over just at the sight of Kira's frown

"Kira, aren't you at least happy, about what Athrun just said?" Lacus turned to her husband, surprised at his negative reaction on what his best friend had just said.

"No I'm not. Meyrin isn't a toy that you can cast away after you had your fun. Same goes to my sister, who you can take back whenever you feel like it, then cast it away when you 've grown tired of her."

"Kira..I..."

"Besides, have you ever stop to think how the both of them would feel? Do you think, my sister, after all those years she spent without you by her side, will be all too happy seeing you finally realized it was her you truly loved and not Meyrin? What about Meyrin? Do you think she'll be just all smiles if you tell her you don't love her anymore and you'll be coming back to my sister, after all the years she spent taking good care of you? How insensitive can you get?"

"Kira... You don't have to be harsh on Athrun..he was asking for advise about it and..."

"That's why I'm telling him what I think about this stuff. To make him aware of the consequences he'll be facing. That's all what I'm trying to say."

"I understand. No harm done."

"Athrun, are you ok now? I mean..."

"Yes. I'm fine. Thanks for enlightening me. Much appreciated." Athrun forced a smile to ease the tension looming between him and Kira, much to Lacus' disdain. Now, that he knew his options, he have to justify his actions.

"Anousa..Kira...It's Cagalli..She just arrived...She's waiting for us in the East Side Park now."

"Cagalli?" Athrun almost fell of his seat at the mention of her name. "She's here? Now?"

"Uh..yes...Kira?" Lacus turned to her husband with a worried look, waiting for his reply.

"Athrun, would you like to come?"

Lacus could not believe what she was hearing.

"Sure...I think I'm ready..."

--------------------------------------------------

Meyrin woke up still feeling dazed. Athrun must be already out by now. But he still hadn't called her yet. Oh well.. that's much better.. She can't afford him calling her while she's with _him_, though.

"Mey-chan, you're awake now?" It was _him_. Lying beside her, combing her hair with his fingers.

"Yes. Did you got any sleep?"

"No..I was watching you sleep. So, about _him?_ When are you going to tell _him_ about us?"

His blue eyes looked into hers deeply, making her blush.

"Anou...not yet. But I'm just waiting for him to break up with me..It seems he still loves Cagalli-sama."

"I see... No need to rush... I can wait.." He softly spoke as he gently nuzzled the cleft between her neck.

"I know." _Yet I'm not sure if this is right..You wont leave me right? _

Those were her last thoughts as she closed her eyes and drowned herself in her lover's kisses.

* * *

wahehhehee

Can you guys guess who's that blue eyed guy ?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Gsd blah blah blah...and special thanks to Aikka for beta reading this fix...**_

_**Chapter 6: Is what I'm doing Right? **_

They were late! Here she is, stuck in a sea on pigeons, feeding their endless hunger with bread. She already checked in on the hotel where those two Lovebirds checked in, only in a much first class suite, since it was Mana who did the reservations, and she did went a bit overboard about it.

She had been waiting for at least 30 minutes now, and she's really pissed. Her off shoulder pink blouse had been drawing attention to passersby and it's giving her the creeps. She'll definitely wring those couple's neck!

"Cagalli!" It was Lacus, running breathlessly followed by her slacker of a husband and...

_No.. She isn't ready yet ...No..._

"Cagalli! I'm very sorry! we didn't expect you'd arrived this early! And we got lost too! Good thing Athrun came along with us! Cagalli?"

"Athrun? What is he doing here?" A pale, shocked Cagalli turned to Lacus, looking for answers then turned to the image coming towards her then to her brother who had just arrived.

"Oh..him..well.. We met him accidentally in a coffee shop, and we told him that we are meeting you. So we though it would be nice to bring him along since both of us, dont know the way around here...so.." Lacus gleefully spoke, hoping that Cagalli wont get upset.

"I see.."

"Uh..Cagalli..please don't get upset, it's not that we did this intentionally! It's not like that..and...don't you think it's about time you two talk to each other? I mean, its almost 2 years and, well, I think you_ are_ over him, right?" Lacus desperately searched for answers in her blank face.

"I see."

She just stood there, watching, waiting, for that man, who seemed to be nonchalantly walking along with her brother. It seems nothing changed in him. Only his feeling towards her.

Finally, they came up, face to face, Cagalli, desperately tried controlling her emotions. Her heart has been pounding loudly in her ears, as dull ache slowly pooling in her chest.

"Hi Cagalli..Long time no see...How are you?" Athrun Zala, the man she had not seen for almost 2years, with out any contact is now in front of her, asking how she's been doing with that annoying cool tone. She wanted to shout at him, yell at him all the nights she spent drinking, crying, hoping that one day, he'll be back into her arms. She forced a wry smile, while deep inside her heart was wincing in eternal pain.

In her most casual tone, she replied :" I am fine Athrun-san. How about you? How things are fairing between you and Meyrin? I take it that you are in good, yes?"

Athrun flinched a bit at her tone. He didnt expect her to be this blunt. _If you only knew Cagalli, if you only knew. _

Kira, sensing danger, stepped in, in his plain voice, greeting his obviously pissed sister. "Gomen for the delay. We got lost on our way here. So, now, what?"

"I don't know. I have a conference meeting later, around lunch time, so I cant stay long."

"But it's almost past 11. I don't think you'll make it if you'll going to stay with us any longer..." A worried look etched Lacus' face, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Well then... I'll take my leave.. I'm sorry about this Lacus, Kira..." She gave her brother a pat on the back and a faint smile as she turned her way to her ride. She passed by Athrun's shoulder, pausing a bit.

"...and..Nice meeting you again Zala.." Then continued her track.

Athrun watched her disappear from his view, Kira patted his back. "Well?"

"She hasn't changed a bit.."

"Athrun-san..What are you planning to do now?" Lacus sought her husband's hand, looking for answers.

"I'm not sure yet...I'll just have to see all my cards then.."

"Cards?" A puzzled Lacus turned to Kira, looking for an answer.

"He meant..."

A shrill ringing of a phone broke their conversation. It was Athrun's.

"Hello?"

A deep pause followed, with only Athrun's changing expression confirmed the couple's thoughts about the caller.

Meyrin.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7 : My pain...**_

The conference meeting went smoothly, as usual, with her, being showered with all kinds of praises, her ears had gotten used to. But, it meant nothing to her. She was physically there, but her mind wasnt. It was somewhere, drifting, hoping for a dream to come true.

The comittee held a special lunch for all the conference attendees in a classic french cuisine. The aroma filling the restaurant's air, was enough to fill you hunger. The nostalgic ambience created by the lightings and the interior designs, enhanced by contemporary artworks, of the restaurant gave her the feeling of coziness, making her mind wander off more. They were lead into a private business dining suite, reserved only for them. the fanciful chandeliers light the room lazily, with their fancy light being reflected by the mirrored walls. Exquisite paintings add color to the already lively suite, along with elegant tables and seats.

A lighthearted red wine was served to them, as the other politicians, settled themselves in, with her, pretending to be at least paying attention. She unconsciously played her _Boulangerie,_as an ederly politician tried to engaged her in a boring topic. About the history of Naturals.

She was bale to bear with the old man's droning for a while, until Nature steps in and intervene. She excused herself, and headed out to the ladies' room.

It was located across the other dining halls, at the end of the expansive hallway. It was there, she saw something that made her stop in her tracks. And made her blood rush toher head in both anger and intense anxiety.

There, in one of the dining booths, was Athrun and his fiancee, the red-haired Meyrin, dining in numbing sweetness, enough for the ants to dawdle at them. She wasted no time and turned her heels back to the conference hall, excused herself from her colleagues and rushed back to her hotel.

During her ride back to her hotel, she tried so hard to hold back the tears that were dying to come out. The scene she saw earlier kept on playing on her mind, torturing her already worn out mind, killing her already dying heart slowly in pure agony. Her whole body shook with pain, and immense sadness. With each fiber of her being trembling. Reality was something she had been running from for a long time now, and with her seeing that scene, well, it literally shooked her to the core, back to the reality she had been desperately escaping from.

--------------------

Meyrin called him about their change of plans. Some of the chinawares they had ordered couldnt make it, so they have to move the date of the engagement party.

"Why dont you just go order another one? If those freakin' wares cant make it, then go order another one."

_I dont give a damn about this anymore..._

"But Athrun, it's not that easy! Chinawares has to be ordered and reserved at least 2 months before the date! It's not that easy!"

"Do what you wish.. You are well aware that I dont have a slightest clue about these things."

"That's what I though" Meyrin grumbled. She can see that he wasnt a bit least interested in what she was saying. Compared to_ him_, Zala, was a complete Mr. Freeze when it comes to this matters. But _him_..well, _he's _the most romantic guy ever.

He was getting sick of this conversation now. He just want to go out, look for Cagalli and talk to her. But here he is, stuck in the last person he wanna be with, the wasting precious time of his.

"So is there anything more you wish to discuss?"

"Uhm..Wait.." She fumbled at her purse, looking for her planner. After an unbearable minutes of watching her clumsily search for her planner, she found it. But it wasnt the end. She started to scan each pade, loudly reading what each day's plans were, still searching for the page she had scribbled on.

"Ugh! I know its somewhere here though..where is it!"

_This is getting on my nerves.._

"Meyrin, listen, I need to go..if you still have something to discuss, well, just call me. And make sure you already prepared them. I got to go now. Bye."

He gave him a cold, chaste brush of lips, sending goosebumps all over his skin. Meyrin, however just closed her eyes, as if she was bracing herself for something. Something he has no plans on finding. All that matters now is to find Cagalli..


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 8: I only wanted to be with you...**_

She found her solace on one thing she thought she could avoid here in PLANTS. But was proved otherwise. So here she is slumped by the Hotel's Bar counter, drowning herself in tequila. She could just order her drink in her room, but the lonely atmosphere her room has, adds up the pain of reality, crushing her heart more. So she decided to drown herself here, until she couldnt stand anymore.

-----

"Kira, it's me, I'm driving right now and, I wanna know where Cagalli's staying, I need to talk to her."

"Hmm.. I would like to give it to you but if she doesnt want to see you or talk to you, then will you just leave? I dont want her crying endlessly again, you know."

"Dont worry, I wont force myself to her..I just need to talk to her..I she doesnt want to, then I'll leave."

"Ok then, she's staying in our previous hotel. It's Marrion hotel..I'm sure you wont miss it."

"Marrion? Yeah..it's the biggest Hotel here...Why did you changed hotels? Isnt Marrion good enough?"

"uh...We need our privacy you know...Anyways, just remember what I told you. if she wants you out, then leave..dont force yourself on her ok?"

"I will...thanks then." He hung up, and proceeded his way to the said Hotel.

-----------

The old bartender was now hesitating to give his sobber client any more drinks. She was now mumbling nonsense,swaying like a bamboo tree in the middle of the storm, barely standing. Yet she refused to admit that she was already drunk!Obviously, this young woman, is very much distressed and depressed. the way those tears kept on falling confirmed his thoughts. So he called for some assistance from the manager to carry his young distraught client back to her room.

And in this condition a young man found this distraught lady. And by the look of his face, it seems he was the cause of this young lady's pain.

The young man volunteered to take her to her suite, but the manager and kindly bartender refused the man, demanding some IDs first.

"I am Athrun Zala, Member of Council Defense HQ, Senior Officer. And I am her assigned Body guard, as pointed by MS. Clyne, You still need proof?"

The manager raised an eyebrow at the sight of this man's ID and the mention of the name Clyne. Surely this isnt the Great Athrun Zala, one of the great Heroes of the past Wars?

"no..No..that one's enough... But we will hold you responsibe for any harm that befalls on her. We offer our apology sir. Good Evening sir."

They gave the sobber lady to him, humbly excusing themselves. The bartender gave his superior a puzzled look.

"That man...it's best if we keep our distance between those two.."

----------

He carried Cagalli in his arms, as they boarded the elevator. He searched for her keys, to give him a clue what floor he has to punch in. He found it. _5091_

He shifted her in his arms, allowing him to free his arm to move. The sleeping Cagalli unconsciously brushed her cheek against his, sending massive hormone attacks to his body. he smiled and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead as he shifted her again, in a more comfortable position.

She looked so calmingly sad yet those tear stains on her cheeks told him that he has something to do with it. He felt so guilty for leaving her like that, not even calling her or check up on her in any way. He brushed off single lost strand on her face, wiping off any traces of tears on her serene face with his sleeve.

He found himself admiring the only woman he cherished all this time. Perhaps, Kira was right. His feeling for Meyrin was just infatuation and nothing more. Yet, how can he prove that? Sure he still feels something towards Cagalli, something that wont seem to fade even if it was Meyrin who was in his arms. he still sees Cagalli's face whenever he makes love to Meyrin. He still calls out for her name even if it was Meyrin's name he should call for. And despite Meyrin's efforts in being the best fiancee he could ever have, it was still Cagalli who haunted his mind. It was her and no one else. Not even Meyrin.

Finally, they reached her suite. He carefully laid her on her bed, and went to look for her change of clothes. Then he started to take off her clothes, and gave her a sponge bath. Seeing her in her nude form gave him another surge of hormone attacks. He gripped his fists tight, bracing for control, concentrating on his work. his hands clumsily moved against her body, with only the porous sponge acting as a barrier between them. He praised himself with his great self control whenever Cagalli would move, revealing more delectable spots to his eyes. Yet he scolded his self when one of his hand lost control and brushed against her thigh. His ears burned, quickly leaping a great distance betwen them, to avoid any unnecessary interactions.

After gaining his composure and hats left of his self control, he dressed her up again, in her decent nightgown and covered her with comforter. Then he settled himself by the foot of her bed, with only his head visible to Cagalli's sight.

"Good night Cagalli..."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 9: You are my love...**_

Cagalli woked up with a massive headache pounding her head. But what she saw beside her bed sleeping made the headache vanish. It was Athrun. Sleeping soundly beside by the foot of her bed. She could not resist the urge to stroke his hair, admiring his dark blue tresses. Nor caress his sleeping face, or even planting a soft kiss on his brow. Tears started pooling in her eyes, as she continued, with that dull ache inside her heart pounding inside her heart. She continued to admire his form, not knowing she had woken him up by her soft ministrations. Her fingers traced his soft cheeks, his perfect nose and lingered on his soft lips.

It was then he lost control and grabbed her lingering hand, startling her.

"Athrun I.." She quickly moved to the opposite side of the bed, covering herself with the quilt.

"Cagalli...I'm sorry..I didnt mean to scare you.." He stood up, moving close to her.

"I didnt mean to...I.. I..."

"Its ok..I wanted to talk to you..."

"Talk to me? About what? Meyrin?" she forced a laugh. She doesnt want to hear anything about this anymore.

"Listen..I want to clear things up and...tell you how I truly feel."

"feel? Like You dont love Meyrin anymore and you still love me after all that and you're planning to break up with her and..."

With a calm face answered her. "Yes. that's exactly what I was going to say."

Her lips started to tremble. "Quit this nonsense. You're just pulling my leg again." her heart was drumming inside her head loudly. She could feel the burning sensation in her whole body, as he moved closer to her.

He moved closer to her, shutting all the space between them.

"No I'm not. I wouldnt drag my but here and show my face here just to say this crap if I'm just fooling around with you." He took her trembling hand, and kissed it, sending another surge of emotions to the already unstable Cagalli.

"But why? After all this, after all these times? What about Meyrin? What about me?"

"I'm not forcing you to come and stay with me and about Meyrin, well, I'm already on it. I just want to tell you how I feel. That's all. It's up to you if you'll believe me or what. I know that..."

His words were cut off by her lips claiming his, in a deep soul searing kiss. He didnt think twice and responded to her, with hungry kisses. Her arms wound themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His arms caught her around the waist, gently pushing her her back.

He hastily rid her of her silky nightgown, followed by his. She giggled as he threw them on the floor, making a pool of clothes on the floor.

She closed her eyes when she felt his right hand touch her cheek before trailing a finger down the front of her neck, down her sternum, then followed by a soft trail of kisses that gingerly lingered on her breast, tracing their contours with his tongue. She lay beneath him, eyes closed, her breath coming in short gasps, shuddering.

His lips trailed it way down to her abdomen, lingering at her navel, lapping it. This made her back arch, taking fistfuls of the sheets, as she bracing herself. He continued on, going down,down, to her crest, making her gasp out for breath.

She shook her head silently releasing a small cry feeling Athrun's tongue dive deep into her warm depths. She at the sheets but she swallowed her desire to move against his tongue as best as she could, releasing her sexual tension through her voice. She kept on squirming, head tossing to side to side, gasping for air.

His tongue then traveled upwards, leaving a hot trail on her skin, softly mouthing the juncture of her neck.

Afterwards, he cupped her face and stared at her eyes, his eyes burning with love, passion and desire for her, before claiming her lips once more.

"Athrun..." Cagalli pleaded hoarsely against his mouth.

He pulled away and positioned himself against her. With one swift thrust, he was inside her.She wrapped her legs around him, raising her waist to him, moaning her pleasure as she meet each of his thrusts.

Their bodies undulating in a fluid rhythmic motion, each soul moaning and gasping for each other's name. Wandering hands travelled each other's valleys and crevices,

Both were lost at each other's arms, their passions burning and exploding around them, enveloping them in a world of their own, free from any worries, just the two of them, together.

Finally, Cagalli screamed as her body convulsed then went taut. Athrun kept on moving, his face buried in her chest until he reached his climax.Their bodies shuddered, in spasmic waves, before he collapsed on her side. He then lifted his head and cuddling closer to her, taking her into his arms.

"Do you believe me now" he whispered in his ears as he started nipping at it, sending massive chills to her nerves.

"But..what about Meyrin?" She turned to face him in the eyes, demanding a straight answer from him.

"Im currently working on it. So please..."

That faint dull ache was back again, slowly creeping inside her heart as she buried her face in his chest, hiding the warm tears that had seemed to have life of its own. He gingerly encased her in his powerful arms, locking her in his arms.

"I'm sleepy again.." She hoarsely purred against his bare chest, her breath softly fluttering against his sensitive skin, tickling him.

He kissed her forehead snuggling closer as possible. "Then go to sleep. you dont have any appointments today right?" She looked up to him, with the tears all gone.

"Uhh..I think I need to meet Kira and Lacus today..." She giggled, secretly shuddering against the pain inside her heart.

"Then cancel it...or maybe, I should be the one to cancel it..." A mischievous smile appeared on his face, a smile she hadnt seen for a while.

"Suit yourself." She smiled and gave a long yawn, before curling up to his arms.

"Sleep tight then, my precious rose..."

Author's notes:

Wahehhehehe

I just dont know what to say!

Hope you guys like this one... And dont foget to RxR!


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N after eons of no update, here it is: Tada_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Chapter 10: A world with you.._**

* * *

The next day, the newly reunited couple faced Kira's outburst. Red with anger, with cusses spewing from his mouth, lecturing the bubbly couple about their great mistake. Good thing Lacus didn't tag along or else, she'd be most delighted in fanning the flames.

"Did you two ever thought of what consequences this would bring to your positions? And you Athrun, how fucking indecisive can you get? With this fuck up thing you two made, sooner or later one of you would have to give up your positions for the sake of the other."

"We've decided that I would go back with her to ORB, Kira, I'll be giving up my position here and move back to ORB. I'm sure, I could get a decent position there, with my experience and background."

"Yeah, But I hope they wont give you something big just because you're her boyfriend of sorts."

"I'll make sure of that Kira, don't worry, I already talked to Kisaka and… he said it's already fixed."

"You should have known better Cagalli! Especially now! You do know your position right now, and with this great stunt of yours, Gawd knows what the media would do to your name! And you Athrun! How would you be able to deal with two girls huh? Yeah sure, you're so cool and stuff, but hell, go pick some other girl to flaunt your ass at. My sister's name will not, I repeat, will not be stained by your flamboyant stunts, do you hear me?"

"We hear you, but, don't you think it'll be also a great mistake if this façade keeps on going? I mean, I'll be just hurting myself, Meyrin, and Cagalli. I just wanna correct my mistake."

"But a mistake can never be justified by another mistake, I'm sure you know about that Athrun." He took a sip from his morning coffee, hoping it could calm his senses, seeing that these two weren't paying that attention to his words. From the way Cagalli keeps on blushing with no reason, must mean that these two are doing something so indecent under the table. Gawd, they cant even keep their hands off themselves.

"I know. But I that's a risk I wanna take Kira. If that's what it would cost me to be with your sister. I've done so many mistakes that made her cry, I don't wanna add to them anymore. I just wanna make her happy."

"Damn right Zala, or else…I'll make sure it wont be just my fist who'll the talking, and keep your dandy Justice in hand, just in case."

"So I'll take it you're good with this?"

"Fuck hell I am."

****

* * *

Silence had been keeping the air between them denser with each moment, making it harder to breath. Which is something someone like Yzak can never ever tolerate.

"Damn it Meyrin, off with it whatever it is. I cant stay here longer, nor can we afford to be seen together like this. So out with whatever you has to say!"

"But… I'm scared…I don't know how would you react to this…"

He felt his eyebrow twitch at her words. Is she still that scared of him after all this time they had been together? "Ok, I promise I wont get mad or whatever, now, can you tell me about it?" he forced the cutest, most gentle smile he could ever muster, while straining at this overwhelming pressure he's under.

Taking a deep breath, she softly opened her mouth, out with the most rejoicing news he could ever hear.

"I'm pregnant…with your child…"

* * *

A/N:

this fic was done over ages ago, I was just too lazy to upload it because of PZPC..hope you like this one...

****


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: double update for you guys..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 11: Her Revelation..._**

**_

* * *

_**

****

A month has passed since they had last talked to each other. Communication had been down for almost a month now due to the sudden increase of _Minovsky particles _in space, blocking of any form of communication from space. Of course, she's been dying to see him, to hear his sweet calming voice, but her responsibilities as a Representative hadn't been cooperating with her. Some petty feud of territorial borders had been ringing in her mind and a bit of bill passing has been working on her schedule list. Not to mention one of her Advisors, Heumann Beitrich's Official Retirement due to old age had added up the pressure on her schedule.

Sigh.

She really wanted to see him more than ever. She already knew things between him and Meyrin are over and it's her he finally chose but still, there's something in the back of her mind that's been disturbing her. Oh what the heck! Kira and Lacus are there anyways, keeping a close eye on him. So if he tries to do some stupid stunt, it'll be Kira's _Strike Freedom on Meteor unit_ and Lacus_' Eternal_ who he need to answer from. Not to mention her _Akatsuki_ and the hordes of_ Murasames _in her command.

She found herself chuckling at her thoughts, nearly knocking her off from her swivel chair. She's pretty sure he won't do something like that now. Now that he had proposed to her in front of her brother and his wife. A simple sparkling diamond crafted silver band on her ring finger told her that. And soon, after all her work is done and she's back in his arms, they'll get married in a simple beach wedding, with only few people invited. She'll look dazzling in her white tube trailing wedding gown, as she walk down on the aisle, with Mana and Amagi, both weeping in their seat. Kisaka is also crying but, he's trying his best to not show his tears, as he walks her down the aisle. By the altar, would be Kira and Lacus, who'd be having their first born by that time, and finally, her husband, garbed in his finest navy blue suit, complementing his bluish black mane and his to-swoon for smile on his face. Then, he'll take her hand from Kisaka and --

"Cagalli--?"

"Wha--" Cagalli literally jumped in her seat as a puzzled Kisaka stood in front of her desk.

"You're day dreaming again, aren't you???"

Her face blushed, with her ears hot pink as Kisaka chuckled at her silent confirmation.

"You know, if you really wanted to see that guy, then you should go to him. Not just sit there, daydreaming. That's very silly."

Cagalli's eyes bulged at Kisaka's words as he placed a file of folders on her desk. "Are you really Kisaka or a impostor bent on assassinating me?"

"No, I'm a gay bartender bent on taking away your boyfriend and eloped with him to the end of the world where you will never find us." He gave her a very weird smirk that sent more chills to her spine than his statement.

"Ok, ok, you're not a gay bartender who wants my Athrun, but are you really implying that I should go to him, now? I mean, you were always strict on me finishing all my works, before I could even see him right? And now..."

"Now what? I'm not saying you should go to him right away, without finishing any of your works here...and judging by the files here--"

He took one folder that was already due this coming weekend, "You haven't been concentrating on them properly..."

He took another folder, this time, it was due this afternoon. "In short, you're slacking off again."

She smiled sheepishly as she took the folder Kisaka had just laid down on her desk to check on its due date. "But...Honestly, I cant concentrate properly..It's just that... I cant keep him off my mind nowadays... and..."

"Sounds like you still don't only trust him, but you also don't trust your brother and Lacus-sama." Kisaka took another folder, this time, signing it for closure, secretly doing her work for her.

"It's not that! it's just that...I..I... Oohh Kisaka, you got me! I'm just not myself right now, now that I cant even contact them properly!!! How should I keep my concentration then???"

Kisaka continued his chuckles. "_Yare yare, _you are now a full grown lady. You're father would be very proud of you seeing you like this."

She flushed a brighter hue, trying to get back by flaring up on him. "Just what do you mean by that, hah, Kisaka?!?"

"Calm down, I didn't mean any harm by that. Anyways, I'll let you go to PLANTS if you finish all the due files for this week. After that, you could go to your _'Honey'" _Kisaka tried his best impersonation of Yuna's term of endearment for Cagalli, earning a very intimidating frown from her.

_"_Not funny Kisaka. You're giving me goose bumps. Now go!! You're distracting me..I need to finish all of these pronto! SCRAM!!"

* * *

In the last booth of a fancy cafe, a man was currently deep in his thought, weighing the scale of his recent decisions. So far, everything seems to go right, yet there was something that was keeping him feel uneasy.

He wasn't really sure about coming to this place after all that had happened between him and Meyrin. Even if she said that she won't go begging him to come back. But something in his mind made him to go. Kira knew about this and he said it was up to him if he wanted to go. As long as he won't break his promise to his sister, then it's alright. It's just that--

"Athrun--"

It was Meyrin with her sister, Luna and Shinn, and Yzak?! What's his connection to this? He stood up to greet them, but a grunt from both Shinn and Yzak made him feel more wary as he shook their hands.

"Uhh.. Actually, It was supposedly me and Yzak-kun who'll just meet you, but they--"

Meyrin gave a sheepish glance at her sister and the frowning Shinn. Athrun nodded in a confused manner, puzzled at the presence of Yzak in this situation. What's he got to do with this?

"It's ok..I understand..." He gave a simple yet wary grin to all of them. Yzak's presence had been sending his mind to a terrible brainstorming work out.

"Uhhh..the thing I..I mean, we, wanted to tell you is...err..." Meyrin was groping for words. Something was bothering her. He was sure about it.

""What is it you want to tell me..." Patience is a virtue he learned from having a relationship with her and Cagalli, so he was kinda used to her stuttering now.

"Goddamit Meyrin, if you can't say it, I will!!" It was Shinn, nearly lunging at him, with only the table separating him from the ever so enraged Shinn. Looks like the Anger management he went through has no effect on him . But Yzak and Luna quickly pulled him down.

"Shinn, you're not helping. This is their problem. Let them solve this by themselves."

"Fuck Luna, by the way she's going, it'll take at least another millennia before she gets the guts to tell him!"

"Shut your freakin' mouth Asuka if you know what's good for you! That's my sister you're talkin' to! If you don't give a damn about it, just keep your friggin' mouth shut!!"

Behind these couple's fight, Yzak and Meyrin kept their silence, making it more confusing. Especially Yzak. Knowing him, he'll be the first one to grab him by his collar and yell the shit out of him. But this time he was just sitting so ever so calm beside Meyrin. Wait-- Could it be--

"Stop it you two!!" It was Meyrin, all flushed and pink. Turning to him, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Athrun, I'm 3 months pregnant but--

Athrun didn't heard the word 'But' and quickly jumped into conclusions. He almost jumped in his seat, his hand balled into fists.

_How could I explain this to Cagalli? _

_"_ Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" He was all flushed, sweating vehemently.

"Athrun, listen, calm down for a sec, Let Mey-chan finish what she has to say..." Luna took hold of his hand, squeezing it softly for him to calm down.

"I..I..It's not yours...I'm pretty sure of it now..." Underneath the table, Meyrin's hand sought the hands of her lover, Yzak.

Finally calmed down by Meyrin's words, he settled down in his seat, "Wait..dont tell me it's..."

"Mine." Yzak cooly replied, without batting an eyelash. He looked so confident, without any traced of his usual smugness in his face.

"But how? I mean, when? it's 3 months old right, it could be--" Athrun couldnt believe what he was hearing. And he thought he was the unfaithful jerk here.

"No..we're pretty sure it's ours." Yzak nonchalantly repiled, with his smug look slowly making it's appearance on his face.

"Uhh..yes..You see, we made a DNA test last week, you know, via the amniotic fluid and everything, and it turns out, it's Yzak's genes that matched the baby's...well, just to make sure, since..uhh..we know...that we still..uhh.. you know what...so there..I'm so sorry about this Athrun..I wasn't faithful to you. I was.."

He cut her off. He was so happy hearing that he's completely free to marry Cagalli now! "No..we both are..and besides, I wasn't making you happy during that time...and stuff."

"Yes..making her officially mine...Got that Zala?" Great. The Almighty Commander Yzak Joule is back.

Meyrin blushed at Yzak's words. His hand reached for Meyrin's womb, caressing it as gently as a happy, proud father would. She kept her silence while her sister kept on cheering her, clapping her hands in congratulations, with Shinn's grumbling at his corner.

"And they're planning to get married this coming fall! Isn't that great Athrun!!!" it was Luna, obviously very happy about the incoming wedding of her sister as she continued talking about her plans for the wedding.

Paying no heed to Luna's gibbering, Yzak made his point clear, by yelling in his trademark look and tone."I don't want to see your ass of a face at least 100 feet of my girl or else, I swear, I'll shove my Gouf's rifle into your ass. Did I make myself clear on that?"

It was more of a threat to him. But hell he care. He doesn't give a damn about them anymore, harsh as that may sound, but heck, if that's the truth, what's he got to say then?

"Sure..what ever you say then. Congratulations then, Mr. Yzak and Meyrin Joule." He held out this hand for a shake, and Meyrin took it quite shyly, as expected while Yzak shook it vigorously with matching fierce looking glare, citing out his warning. Shinn snorted something that was drowned by Luna's senseless gibberish.

"Well then, I got to go now. I still have some work to do you know. Congratulations once again!" Athrun stood up from his seat, and gave them a mock salute as he left, with Luna still blabbing.

* * *

"So how did it go? You look very happy...Mind sharing it with us?" Kira was wearing his usual indescribable look on his face ever since Cagalli left Athrun in his care. Lacus came in with some sweets and tea, which Kira quickly took from her.

"I'm thrilled to know the reason behind your smile too, Athrun-kun." Lacus poured some tea to his cup, again, aided by the over reacting Kira.

"Well, I really can't believe it. It's a good news with a hint of Bad news too." He smiled as he took the teacup from Kira.

"Well..what is it then?" Kira was now sounding impatient, earning a wry smile from lacus and Athrun.

"First thing is, I dont have any thing that's going to bind me to Meyrin, that's for sure. For that part, I'm happy." He took a sip from his cup, gaining another impatient snort from his future brother-in-law.

"But the thing is, I didn't expect she could do this to me. She had been playing me behind my back for almost 4 months, with Yzak, who got her pregnant..."

"What?! MEYRIN'S PREGNANT?!?!?!?!" Kira nearly spat out the tea he just sipped at Athrun, if it wasn't for Lacus who caught him with a napkin.

* * *

"What?! MEYRIN'S PREGNANT?!?!?!?!"

Those were the words she first heard as she was about to open the couple's suite. She couldn't believe it. Her heart started to pound loudly in her chest, drumming it's deafening beat in her ears. Her whole world started spinning, as that dull ache made its comeback, now, with it's sharp end piercing both her soul and heart. Clutching her tightening chest, with weakened legs, she braced herself. And it was enough to send her whole body and soul into infinite oblivion, filled with the numbing pain and sorrow.

She felt betrayed, as if her world had just came crashing down, all her dreams went flushing down the drain. Her whole body trembled with intense pain, as tears started to pool in her eyes, cascading down her cheeks. Shaking her head in denial, she dropped her spare key card and her gifts for both the couple and Athrun, she dashed away, away from everybody she had trusted, away from them all. 


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 12: Mistakes_**

* * *

A loud thud was heard from their suite's door, making all three of them jump. Swiftly, Athrun reached for his gun as he carefully approached the door while Kira pulled Lacus in a safe place, then rushed to Athrun's side.

Cautiously approaching the door, swiftly opened it, with both aiming their guns at both sides of the corridor. The whole hallway was empty, with only a large gift bag with something liquid oozing from it, a medium sized fancy gift box and a key card to their suite, laying on the floor, taunting them with mystery.

-------------------------

She arrived in her house no sooner than her household expected her to arrive. Just by seeing her run across the hallway, told Mana-san that something happened between her young Mistress and Athrun. She quickly rushed to her room, only to find it locked.

"My Lady, do open the door." She continued knocking, placing her ear against the door, trying to hear out what's happening inside. Only mute silence echoed in her ears.

"My lady, did something happened? Do please open the door! My lady! My Lady!!" Yet only silence answered her. A young maid appeared at her side, holding a phone towards her. She quietly asked who is it, and the young maid answered Kisaka-san.

---------------------------------------------

She was lying in her bed, with tears trailing down her face. Staring at the silent diamond studded silver band on her finger, those precious memories started playing in her mind, taunting her already suffering heart. she tried to shake away those words she had just heard, yet those vivid pictures of the fateful night when he got stabbed reminded her that she wasn't meant for him. that it was Meyrin who was right for him, not her. And that child was the proof of that.

She has no direction now. All her dreams and hopes were crushed in front of her, with each pieces taunting her of what could had been, and what could had not been. And each shard drove deep into heart, adding more pain to her aching heart.

She limply stood up, took all their pictures together and smashed it on the floor, walls, and mirrors. With each shard pooling on the floor, for her bare feet to walk on. She ripped all pictures of them, tears staining hem, as they followed the other pieces on the floor.

She wanted to shout out all her pain, to rid her of all the hurt she kept inside after all these years, yet there was something that kept her from doing it. Something called hope. But it wasn't enough. She laid down onto the floor, in the sea of broken memories, crying, weeping for the lost words.

-------------------------------------

After receiving the phone call from Kisaka, Athrun, Kira and Lacus quickly headed out for ORB. They were still clueless on what happened to Cagalli, but somehow, they have a clue about it. And it isn't nice.

"Could it be Cagalli, who left those gifts at the door? And she overheard our conversation, misinterpreting it?" Lacus braced herself from her own thoughts. She turned to her husband, then to Athrun, searching for answers.

"Could be. You know how she is, always jumping into conclusions, always acting on her emotions, allowing them to decide for her own." Lacus flinched at her husband's words and remembered those times when Cagalli acted on her own impulse, without thinking of the consequences that followed.

"How can she be so dumb! Goddamit?! Why didn't she asked us first? Does that truly mean she doesn't trust me anymore?! How could she?!!!" Athrun slammed his shot glass against the steel wall of the shuttle, with shards and blood trailing down his hand. He nonchalantly opened his hand, with each shard playing each memory they had spent together.

"Athrun! You're bleeding!" Lacus quickly took his hand, taking each piece of broken glass from his hand.

"You know, hurting yourself and breaking that glass wont do you any good you know..."

"Kira, this isn't the time for this... You're not the only one upset you know!"

"Lacus,. it's ok..He's right..we should just wait till we get there to straighten things up..." He gave her a faint smile as he pushed her away from his hand.

She retreated in her corner, refusing her husband's comforting embrace, averting her gaze to the blue and pure planet their shuttle was approaching.

---------------------------------------------------

The door was finally opened with the help of Kisaka and some of the chosen officers working under his command. But only the pool of broken glasses and ripped pictures, each stained with blood drops welcomed them..

She wasn't there anymore...

* * *

A/N: ahehehe uber uber late update huh? Tell you what, RXR this, and tell me if you want a good ending or not...

toodles.


End file.
